


"All I Wanna Do is Make Love to You"

by BerylSpring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Heart song, Cheating, Chivalrous Dean, Doggy Style, Dom Dean, Drinking, F/M, Family, Graphic Depiction of Sexual Activity, Hitchhiking, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV First Person (OFC), Rainy Night, Regret, Sadness, Sex, Sex with a stranger, Songfic, Spanking, chance encounter, light dom, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylSpring/pseuds/BerylSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordyn Butler was driving home late one night when she picks up a handsome stranger on the side of the road.  When he invites her in to his hotel room for a drink she can’t resist her curiosity.  It turns out to be a night she’ll never forget, for more than one reason.  Based on the song of the same title by Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"All I Wanna Do is Make Love to You"

It was a rainy night and I had stayed late at work to finish up a presentation for the next morning’s meeting. My boss had been riding my ass ever since I got the promotion to project manager, and I wanted to make a good impression. He wasn’t convinced that I was the right person for the job, but luckily his boss saw the potential in me. The client was coming by tomorrow, bright and early, and I knew I was going to blow them away with the proposal and get them on board. I just needed to get a good night sleep and all would be well.

I pulled out my phone and dialed my boyfriend to let him know that I was going to my place tonight. If I spent the night with him, I wouldn’t get any sleep. We had been trying for a baby, so it was almost inevitable that we’d end up trying again. He was disappointed, but understood. When the call ended I took off my blue tooth and set it down in the cup holder, focusing my attention to the road ahead of me. The rain had picked up to where I could barely see but ten feet in front of me. I turned up the windshield wipers to full tilt and shifted forward in my seat, squinting to see. My tires skid a bit when I rounded the curve, and my headlights hit a figure a little way up the road. Who would be out in the middle of this, especially on this road? It was dark and hard to navigate even in the best of weather. Whoever this person was, they were either awfully stupid or awfully brave to be out there.

Pumping the brake so I wouldn’t hydroplane, I slowed as a tall, muscular man came into sight. He didn’t have an umbrella and he looked like he was soaked through, his dark hair matted down against his head, and as I got closer I could see his breath forming in the chilled air. Poor thing had to be freezing! When he heard my car, he turned around and stuck out his thumb. Normally I would never stop for a hitchhiker, not even another woman, but something in my gut told me he wouldn’t hurt me. He looked so miserable out there in the rain. I pulled up alongside the road and hit the button to roll down the passenger-side window.

“Hey! Can I give you a ride?” I shouted through the clattering of the rain.

The guy smiled and nodded opening the door, climbing in to my passenger seat, and placing a green duffle bag at his feet. I was lucky to have leather seats, because he was sopped! He was trying to catch his breath from the brisk, damp air so I turned up the heat for him.

“T-Thank you,” he said through chattering teeth.

“You’re welcome,” I said before asking, “Where can I take you?”

“I just n-need to get t-to a hotel.”

“There’s one about five miles up the road. I stayed there when I first moved here. It’s pretty decent,” I offered.

He just nodded, drawing himself inward to try and keep warm.

Double-checking my blind spot, I pulled back out onto the road and kept my speed hovering around thirty-five miles per hour. Normally I fly down this road going 50, but it seemed like the rain had gotten even worse since I stopped, however possible that was. The stranger next to me didn’t really say anything, but I could feel his eyes on me a few times. I didn’t return the stare since I was too busy trying to stay in my lane. After fifteen minutes the Heritage Inn came into view, and I carefully pulled into the parking lot and around to the office at the back.

“Do you mind waiting here while I check in, just in case?” my passenger asked.

I finally turned to really look at him, “Sure, of course.”

He smiled appreciatively, his teeth perfectly straight and white. I was struck by how handsome he was! His jaw was square and strong, and his eyes shone like two emeralds underneath long, thick lashes. The little bit of stubble that adorned his jawline made him look rugged and sexy, and even though I felt bad that he was wet and freezing, the water dripping from his saturated hair onto his perfect face somehow made him seem even sexier.

I watched him as he opened the door and quickly ran up under the awning before stepping into the lobby. I hoped they had a room for him, because I’m sure getting out of those wet clothes and taking a hot shower would make him feel better. I suddenly found myself imagining that. Him stripping off the water-logged shirt from his body, exposing what I imagined would be rock hard abs and pecks, and then stepping out of his baggy jeans, pulling his underwear off his perfectly round and firm ass; the hot water from the shower, heating up his skin and the muscles underneath. I closed my eyes to picture it more clearly, and bit my lip as the image floated in my mind until the passenger door opened again, releasing me from my trance.

“Hey, do they have a vacancy?” I asked, trying to calm my lustful thoughts.

He nodded, wiggling a key in front of him, “Yeah, yeah they do. Thanks for picking me up. I probably would’ve frozen to death before I got here on foot.”

“You’re welcome,” I said again, finding myself hypnotized by his beautiful eyes.

We stayed there looking at one another for what was probably just a few seconds, but it felt like a few hours, when finally he spoke up again.

“Um, you know what, there’s a small bar inside,” he started, “if you don’t have anything else to do tonight, I’d like to buy you a drink. It’s the least I could do to say thanks.”

“Okay, yeah, a drink sounds good,” I said, probably a little too quickly judging by the smirk on his face.

“Well, I’d like to get out of these wet clothes first. Would you mind hanging out in the room until I get changed?”

I shook my head, “No, that would be alright.”

“I’m down at the end, number 12.”

He grabbed his duffle bag and made like he was going to walk there, but I stopped him.

“Get in, I’ll drive you over. You’re already soaked!” I offered.

He seemed genuinely appreciative as he climbed back into the car. When he shut the door I drove around to the far end of the building and parked in the space designated for room 12. He told me to wait there while he unlocked the door so I didn’t have to stand out in the rain, but I reached behind his seat and grabbed my umbrella off the floor and smiled at him. Chuckling, he grabbed it from my hand and got out, hitting the button on the handle to extend it. Then he came around to my side and pulled open the driver’s side door, holding the umbrella over me as I stepped out and shut the door. We huddled under the cover until he managed to get the lock open and we rushed into the dry shelter.

“Man this weather is really something isn’t it?” he said making small talk as he turned on the lamp by the bed.

I just smiled and nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable for the first time since I picked him up. What was I doing here with this strange man in his hotel room? I have a boyfriend, and I’m going to have drinks with some guy I picked up off the side of the road? Not to mention, I have an important meeting in the morning. I was supposed to go home and get some sleep, not booze it up with an extremely attractive hitchhiker!

“Alright, um…let me just go change. I’ll be right back,” he said, grabbing some less damp clothes from inside his bag and heading into the bathroom in the far corner.

For a moment I had the impulse to run out to my car and drive home, but my curiosity about this guy won out and I forced myself into the chair at the table by the front window. He was only in the bathroom for a few minutes, and when he came out he looked even more like a supermodel than he did before. His hair was fixed, and was now standing upright instead of hanging around his forehead. He was wearing a navy tee-shirt underneath a white-and-navy plaid flannel and a new pair of jeans. Draping his wet clothes over the other chair, he reached into the back pocket of his old jeans and pulled out a semi-soggy, black leather wallet to stick in his current pair.

“Alright,” he said as he let out a breath, “I’m somewhat back to normal. You ready to go?”

I stood feeling a little shaky with anticipation of what the evening would bring, but I managed to smile and nod, and he picked up the umbrella from where he placed it on the linoleum by the door handing it to me and letting me out first so he could lock up behind him. He put the room key in his pocket and took the umbrella from me to hold above the both of us, and placed his other hand on the small of my back to guide me down the walkway towards the bar entrance. When we entered the bar, we both shook off a bit. The umbrella didn’t do much for our lower halves.

It was dark inside; dim table lights lit up a few booths and the bar was backlit in neon behind the liquor bottles that lined the shelves. There were only two other people there, both drinking by themselves and looking three-sheets-to-the-wind already. It wasn’t much of a happening place, but that was okay. I was only going to have a couple of drinks at most and then head home. It was just nice of this guy to want to repay me for the ride; although, it wasn’t really necessary. When we took a seat at the bar, he asked what I was drinking.

“Whiskey sour?” I said, hoping he didn’t think I was too much of a girl drinker.

He smiled, “Whiskey huh? Respectable.”

Ordering himself a whiskey, neat, he looked into my eyes and crooked his perfectly full lips into a one-sided smile and I knew I was done for. This man could be a psychopath, criminal, serial-killer and I would still count myself lucky to be in his presence. He exuded a boyish charm that only served to add to his already impressive package, and it was a package I wanted to unwrap. My drink came and I chugged it down, which earned me a surprised look from the beautiful stranger, but I needed to fortify my courage.

“You want another one?” he offered with a chuckle.

I shook my head and grabbed a fistful of his flannel pulling him into me and laid a persuasive kiss on his welcoming lips. He seemed genuinely startled at first, but then I felt him melt into it, and he wrapped his fingers around the base of my skull to pull me in even closer. When the kiss broke, his eyes filled with a voracious wantonness and he downed his drink as quickly as I had, taking out his wallet and throwing down a twenty, and then he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of the bar and back to the room. We didn’t even take the umbrella, leaving it behind, and running through the rain in our haste to get into a more private setting.

Inside the hotel room, he kicked the door shut and swiveled me around to back me up into it with a thud as he held my face with his hands and kissed me hard. He breathlessly muttered a “sorry” between kisses.

“For what?” I returned before bringing my mouth back to his.

He pulled his lips off me and tilted his eyes down to mine, resting his forehead against mine, “I slammed you back kinda hard there. You alright?”

I giggled a bit, “I didn’t even feel it.”

His smile made my insides liquefy again, and the next thing I knew he had slid his hands under my ass and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his hips as he carried me over to the bed. He placed me down gently and climbed above me, running his hands up under my blouse exposing my belly. Bringing his lips down to mine sweetly, he continued down my chin and then my neck as his well-worked, callused fingers trailed along my ribs. I took in a deep breath and with it the deep musky scent of his cologne, intoxicatingly earthy and sensual.

He only bothered to undo the top few buttons on my blouse before lifting me up slightly and pulling it over my head. There wasn’t even a moment’s hesitation before his face was buried in my cleavage as he kissed and licked the skin that wasn’t covered by my grey lacy bra. I arched up into him and heard him let out a gravelly moan before his hand slithered up underneath my back to unhook it, the fabric releasing my breasts. His hands pulled the straps off my shoulders and down my arms slowly as he admired the view. When the garment was finally off, he tossed it aside and brought his mouth down over my left nipple causing my breathing to hitch. His tongue swirled around it as it hardened underneath his manipulations. The other was being taken care of by his hand, which was squeezing roughly and then more gently rubbing his thumb over the nipple.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” I managed to breathe out between moans.

He chuckled and shucked his flannel off his shoulders and then pulled his tee-shirt over his head, unwrapping the present I had imagined earlier. It was more than I had hoped for. His chest was cut, solid muscle running all the way down to his abdomen, and then that perfect sinewy thread that formed a V-shaped trail where his jeans hung off his hips. I couldn’t stop myself from bringing my hand up to touch him, which he grateful obliged, leaning back down over me so I could get a better reach. My hands traced the contours of his stomach and chest and then greedily slid around to feel the stretch in his back as he continued to tongue and suck at my nipples.

Bringing his lips up to mine once again for a quick kiss, he ran the tip of his tongue down the center of my body and stopped to kiss my navel as he unbuttoned and unzipped my slacks, smoothing them down my legs until he got tripped up on my heeled ankle boots. The way he unzipped them was almost obscene. How this man could make everything look so damn good was unfathomable to me. He pulled them off my feet and then finished taking off my pants. With that manly chuckle of his, he hooked a finger under each of my nylon footie socks and let them drop to the floor, allowing me to wiggle my toes.

I was lying there in nothing but my panties and he seemed to be studying my body like it was a piece of art he was trying to analyze. His eyes lingered on my mostly naked form for a moment and then he wrapped his fingers around both my ankles and gave a quick tug, pulling my body down to the edge of the bed where he knelt down. He laughed at the high-pitched yip that escaped my mouth in surprise.

“Let’s see if I can you make you scream like that again,” he teased as pulled my panties off and spread my legs out, placing his shoulders between my knees to keep them there.

I lifted my head to watch as he used his index and middle finger to spread my folds and licked up my slit from the bottom to my engorged clit. He hummed as he tasted my arousal and then flicked the tip of his tongue over my sensitive bud, causing my hips to buck involuntarily and my head to fall back on the bed in exaltation. Gently suctioning my clitoris between his lips, he let his fingers relax and rub up and down my pussy, spreading the slippery secretion over my skin and his fingers before dipping two straight into my opening. I gasped at the feeling and tangled my fingers into his hair as he pumped them in and out slowly, still massaging my clit with his tongue.

A tightly woven ache began in my gut as he sped up his fingers, and as I writhed underneath his efforts my climax began to build. I moaned loudly as his fingers crooked up, finding my g-spot and he pressed into it as he continued to drive into me faster and faster. The lewd, wet sound that his motions were producing made him stop licking me to appreciate the way my body was reacting to him.

“Oh man, you are so wet baby,” he huffed out, his chest heaving with short breaths as he admired his own handiwork.

“Fuck,” I breathed out as I could feel that tight coil in my belly about to burst.

He looked up at me as he brought on my orgasm, but I couldn’t focus on him when the sharp snap hit me like a rubber band. My head lolled from side to side as I came down from the high, breathing coming harsh and quick. His fingers retreated as I rode out my pleasure wave, and he stuck both in his mouth sucking off my juices before massaging my slick opening with his flattened tongue. Once he was satisfied that I was calm again, he stood up before me and dropped his jeans and boxers in one swift movement, kicking off his boots and stepping out of them then climbing back over me to kiss my lips. His tongue slid in and tussled with mine, and I could taste the sweet, tang of my sex on him.

“Baby girl, that was too quiet for me,” he said as he kissed the tender skin beneath my ear, sending shivers up my spine, “I’m gonna have to try harder on the next one.”

I pulled his mouth back down on mine and he groaned into the back of my throat. With his strong arms he inched me back up onto the bed and pressed his weight against me, his hardness pressing into my upper thigh. We kissed for awhile, our hands roaming over each other’s bodies, before he lifted his head and looked at me with a sincere look on his face.

“Sweetheart, I don’t think I have a condom on me,” he announced with disappointment on his face.

I looked up at him, the same sentiment filling my eyes. My body screamed in protest; I wanted him so badly but I didn’t know this guy and it wouldn’t be smart to be unprotected. We just looked at each other longingly for a bit before I nudged him to roll onto his back. He so sweetly brought me over the edge; the least I could do was return the favor.

“Well, I can still make you feel good honey,” I purred seductively as I slid down his amazing body to where his cock lay stiff against his abs, wanting for attention.

I licked a strip up my palm and wrapped my hand around his shaft, causing him to suck in a breath through clenched teeth, and worked up and down the length. His head fell back on the pillow and his fingers laced together behind his head, straightening out his body and opening himself up completely to me. The light sounds that were emanating from his lips pushed me further and I bent down to run my tongue along the underside of his shaft. That earned me a twitch from his prone physique so I continued by twirling my tongue around the tip and sucking the head gently before removing my mouth and jerking him slowly.

“Oh baby, please,” he begged, “I want to feel your mouth on me.”

I complied, but not in the way he was expecting. Moving my head lower, I took one of his balls in my mouth and rolled it around my tongue. It must have made him happy because he let out a string of curse words between heavy breaths as I moved to the other side to repeat my actions.

“You’re a naughty girl,” he barely whispered.

“Do you like that?” I asked bringing my attention to his lust-filled eyes.

“Hell yes,” he said, lifting his pelvis to signal for me to continue.

This time I gave him what he asked for and took him into my mouth, squeezing my lips around him and slowly sliding down on him until I couldn’t go any further. His length and girth were too much for me to go all the way down, but I kept my hand wrapped firmly around the base to compensate. He let out a loud moan at the motion, and I began to oscillate up and down on his member as my hand fondled his balls. The sounds he began making started the heat back in my core, and I could feel how wet I was getting from satisfying this man. I wanted to be closer to him; wanted to be as close to him as humanly possible. I wanted him inside me.

With only a brief stalling thought about not having protection, I climbed up onto him with reckless abandon and slid his cock inside me. His hands came up and quickly grasped my hips, a look of surprised arousal and concern on his face.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Honey, I’ve never been so sure in my life,” I responded and ground my hips into his, eliciting a grunt from below me.

Placing my hands on his chest for support, I rolled my hips back and forth on him and threw my head back at the sensation of the skin to skin contact. I began slowly, riding him at a pace that brought tiny ripples of pleasure through us both, but not enough to end things prematurely. Not that I thought this guy couldn’t last the night, but I wanted to savor every moment of it. He began thrusting up into the rocking motion deepening the contact and letting out a guttural grunt with each one. After another minute he must have had enough of the torturously slow pace I had set and used his strong hands and forearms to push me up slightly, planting his feet on the mattress so he could bring his hips up, jackhammering into me faster and faster, bouncing me up and down on his erection. The frenzied change in pace set my stomach reeling and I came hard and fast before I could even react to it, screaming out as pleasure shot through me.

“There we go sweetheart. That’s what I wanted to hear,” he said with a smile before twisting out from under me and positioning me on my hands and knees.

He knelt behind me and entered me again, pushing in and pulling out slowly at first but then increasing his speed until a distinct slapping sound could be heard through the room. I began bringing my hips back to meet him until he placed his palm on my lower back and pressed, urging me down onto my elbows so my backside was the only thing up in the air.

“Relax baby,” he encouraged, “let me make you feel good.”

Grabbing a pillow and using it to soften the support of my elbows, I buried my face in the cushion muffling the sounds that he was bringing out of me as he hit my g-spot over and over again.

“Lift your head up sweetheart. I want to hear you.” He commanded as he swiftly slapped my left cheek and continued to slam into me.

For the third time that night, he brought the woman out of me and my walls squeezed down on him causing him to stop his movements. He was trying to stall his own orgasm so that he could continue to pleasure me through the night. Not only was he incredibly sexy, but he was also incredibly selfless in bed. This man was sent from heaven.

When I released the pressure from his manhood, he turned me over onto my back and kissed me, breathing heavy. His body glistened with a light sheen of sweat and his arms shook a little trying to support his weight on the soft mattress, tired from working to bring about my euphoria. I reached up and wrapped my arm around his neck, letting him fall into me and kissed his temple before running my hand through his sweat-soaked hair. He rested for a moment, placing light kisses sporadically on the top of my shoulder and in the crook of my neck, before bringing his face up to mine.

“You’re beautiful, do you know that?” he asked.

I smiled shyly and blushed in response, which brought that throaty chuckle out of him again, and as he kissed me sensuously I felt him enter into me once again. He nipped at my bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth, releasing it with a wet pop as he moved slowly inside me. Our breathing synced up and got heavy, hot moist air floating over our skin as our lips explored each other’s necks. As I kissed his Adam’s apple I could feel it bob up and down as he swallowed hard. His face began to contort into a pleasured grimace and his movements slowed down even further.

“Baby, I’m gonna cum any minute,” he said just to keep me informed, before he reached down between us and stimulated my clit with his fingers.

Pressing hard in a circular movement, my overly-stimulated nub felt like it was on fire, and that fire spread quickly up my torso. He had stopped pumping into me; instead he stayed still, buried inside me as he quickly worked me to a crescendo. When my walls began to throb and I let out a loud gasp, he slowly thrust into me a few times with a growl and then pulled out, pumping his cock with his fist and spewing his thick, sticky seed across my midriff and pelvic bone. His eyes clenched and his face screwed up as the last bit dribbled out and down my pussy, and he relaxed into me again, giving me his full weight for a moment before shifting over slightly so he wouldn’t suffocate me.

We both were breathing shallowly as we recovered from the explosive summit of our orgasms. When he was ready, he rolled off me and got up to walk to the bathroom and get a wet washcloth to clean us up with. I waited there for him and took in the view as his firm ass bounced slightly with his gait. After he cleaned up the cum from my belly and his cock, he tossed the rag to the floor and went to engage the bar on the door guard and check the deadbolt before pulling the covers down and sliding in next to me under the sheets. His strong arms wrapped around me and he cuddled me into him, our noses touching. A broad smile was plastered on his face, his eyes closed, as we lay there together.

He started snoring lightly before I too succumbed to sleep. I woke up a few hours later, around four o’clock in the morning, and untangled myself from his arm to lie on my back. He shifted slightly, but didn’t wake up. Staring at the ceiling, I thought about what had transpired. What had happened with this stranger was uncharacteristic behavior for me. I normally would never have hooked up with someone after just meeting them; not to mention I was happily involved in a relationship. This man lying next to me was perfect in every way, but he wasn’t my man. I didn’t even ask him his name! Guilt started to fill my gut and drain through my bloodstream. I had to get out of there; I had to get home and get ready for my presentation at work anyway.

I rolled myself off the bed and onto my feet, checking back to make sure my one night stand was still snoozing. Quickly and quietly I went about picking up my clothes that he had strewn on the floor as he undressed me the night before and put them back on before using the bathroom. I was afraid the toilet flushing would wake him, but thankfully the door buffeted the sound enough. He was still sleeping when I came out. Grabbing my keys and purse off the table, I unlocked the door silently and was about to head out when I suddenly felt bad. This man was too sweet for me to just walk out without a trace.

There was a small notepad with the hotel’s logo on it and a ballpoint pen sitting on the table. I hesitated, worried he would wake up if I took the time to write a note, but I took my chances. Thanking him for an amazing night, I wrote him that I had a life of my own to get back to and not to come looking for me. He gave me a night I would never forget, and he would always live in my memory, but that’s where he needed to stay. I hoped that he would get to where ever he was headed and find someone that could make him happy, because he deserved it. When I finished writing it, I drew a little heart and signed just my first name: Jordyn.

With one more look at his beautiful, sleep-filled face, I left the room and closed the door behind me, before driving home to get ready for work.

 

*****

 

Every time I drove past the Heritage Inn I would find myself smiling. It had been a few years since my encounter with the tall, dark, and handsome stranger on the road, but the memory was fresh on my mind every day when I drove home from work. It brought me back to a time when I could do reckless things like have sex with a random guy I just met; now I had responsibilities and a husband at home waiting for me. I ended up marrying the man I was dating back then, but the secrets of that night were still locked away for only me to remember.

It was Friday evening, and when I got home, my husband Tom had made dinner for us, for which I was grateful for. I was tired from a long week and all I wanted to do was get rested up for our weekend excursion. He had taken care of everything from doing the dishes, packing our suitcases, and putting our two-year-old son to bed for the night. Of course I did have to sneak in the nursery and plant a soft kiss on little Hunter’s forehead before I could go to sleep. He smelled sweet, like only a baby could, and I smiled down at him as he slept peacefully with a small grin on his face.

The next morning I got up and fed the baby while my husband got showered and dressed, and then we switched responsibilities so I could get ready. When everything was said and done we tucked Hunter into his car seat, and took off on the four hour drive to the Finger Lakes region of New York. Luckily, the baby slept the entire time, making for a pleasant drive through countryside. When we arrived at the little mom and pop motel, Tom groaned at the outdated look it had.

“Its fine,” I said, “there’s nothing wrong with places like these. They’re quaint and cute!”

I had a soft-spot for old motels like these. It reminded me of the idyllic image of America that had been instilled in my head as a child, back when times were simpler. We would be spending most of our time at the lake or at restaurants anyway. It was just to sleep.

Tom went into the office to get us registered, and I got out of the car breathing in the sweet summer air. This area had some wonderful breezes this time of year. I peeked into the back window and saw that Hunter was awake and looking around for me, so I unbuckled him from his seat and lifted him out of the car. He smiled at me as I held him and started jabbering away asking where daddy was.

“He’ll be right back sweetie, he’s getting us all settled for vacation,” I said with that high-pitched mom voice we all use.

While we waited, I heard the low rumble of a car pull into the lot and a badass looking muscle car pulled into a space a few doors down from the office. The passenger side door opened first and a gigantically tall man with long, dark hair stepped out and pursed his lips like he was frustrated with something. He walked over to the door of his room and stood there waiting for the driver, who was taking his sweet time getting out of the car. The driver-side door whined as the man finally got out and my heart dropped to my feet.

“Any day, Dean!” the tall guy griped, clearly disgruntled.

“Don’t get your panties in a wad, I’m coming,” the stranger from years ago grumped in responded.

I stood there staring, ashen-faced and unable to look away. So his name was Dean. It suited him. He still looked the same, less drenched than when I first saw him, but still incredibly hot. The other guy noticed me staring and looked back at me, making Dean look my way too. I looked away quickly trying to make myself small and inconspicuous, but it was too late. I heard my name ring out across the parking lot.

“Jordyn? Is that you?” he asked, walking over to me while the other guy kept a watchful eye.

When I turned he was two feet in front of me, smiling that perfect smile of his, but it faded a little when his eyes shifted down to my little one. I smiled back to him and eeked out a weak hello.

“Wow, it’s been like…” he started.

“Two years,” I finished his though for him.

He smiled again, “Yeah, it has hasn’t it? What are you doing up here?”

“I’m taking a long weekend with my husband,” I said, noticing disappointment flash in his eyes before he forced a smile again.

“Who’s this?” he asked looking back and forth between me and my child.

“This is my son,” I managed to vocalize.

Dean looked at him closely, noticing how much it looked like he was staring in a mirror. It was true; Hunter had the same green eyes as his father. Tom’s eyes were brown. He looked back at me and his face paled with the realization.

“Is he…?”

A tear dripped down my face, “Please understand! I’m in love with someone else, my husband, and we had been trying for a baby for awhile before I met you.”

“You were married that night?” he said with a tinge of anger and regret.

“No, not that night. After. And when I found out I was pregnant I never thought it could be yours. It was only after he was born and he had your features that I knew. By then you were long gone and I never even knew your name. There was no way for me to find you.”

“My name’s Dean,” he said, his voice low as he looked down at the pavement before looking up again, “what’s his name?”

“Hunter,” I replied as I wiped the tear from my chin.

He snickered briefly muttering, “Oddly appropriate.”

“What?” I asked, not understanding.

“Nothing,” he said.

My husband finally came back out of the office and approached us with a concerned look on his face.

“Everything okay, honey?” He asked putting a protective arm over my shoulder.

I nodded, unable to speak, but Dean covered for me, “I was just admiring your adorable son. You two are very lucky to have such a nice family.”

Tom’s eyes lit up, the way they always did when someone spoke well of his son.

“Thank you…? He questioned, not knowing who he was speaking to.

“Dean. Dean Winchester,” he shook my husband’s hand.

“Tom Butler. I have to agree with you, Dean. I have a pretty wonderful family,” Tom said kissing both his son and me on the top of our heads.

Dean’s eyes roamed over to mine again, and I could see sadness in them now, “Well, you three take care of yourselves and enjoy your vacation.”

“Thanks, you too,” Tom said, as he went to get the bags out of the trunk.

I locked eyes with Dean and returned the emotional stare he was giving me, but after a moment he just nodded his head and went back to his room. His friend seemed to be curious about what had gone on between us, and I heard him mutter an “I’ll tell you later” before they disappeared into the motel room.

I didn’t see him again that evening, and in the morning the big black car was gone and didn’t return all weekend. Hunter grew up over the years, looking more and more like Dean, but my husband never really remembered the handsome stranger we met on our trip all those years ago. I however thought about him every time I looked into Hunter’s eyes. I just hoped that he had found it in his heart to forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sad end, I was just trying to stay true to the song. Comments make my day!


End file.
